Alcanzar una estrella
by Bichitakou
Summary: Universo alterno donde Serena se da cuenta del amor que le tiene a Seiya y caminando encontra de todo y todos hacer lo posible por alcanzar de una vez por todas a su estrella fugaz . Es un Serena
1. Chapter 1

Sé que a muchas se les antojara matarme y si pudiera cometer suicidio quizás lo haría pues todavía no termino las otras dos historias y ya me avente el paquete de esta nueva historia pero espero que me disculpen y lean a ver qué les parece esta nueva trama, en realidad ya tenía esta historia pero la estoy remasterizando para llevársela a ustedes queridas lectoras para que la disfruten conmigo ahora que parece que mi imaginación esta casi devuelta conmigo después de sus vacaciones.

Recuerden que los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko y que yo solo los tomo prestados para mis loqueras, mil GRACIAS por tu atención y espero lo disfrutes…

Capítulo I

Bueno quizá como muchas historias que ya han de haber escuchado, todas tienen en común un principio y un final, con algún personaje malo y un apuesto príncipe que es el que salva a la damisela y al mundo por lo general, sin embargo, yo les contare una historia como pocas.

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, naci y eh crecido en Tokio, soy una chica algo torpe, llorona y glotona pero de buen corazón y si no lo digo yo, nadie más lo hará y mas esa Rei que siempre me regaña por todo pero eso lo sabrán después porque, ahora les platicare que tengo una bella familia aunque mi hermano Sami siempre me saca de mis casillas, pero de todas maneras lo quiero mucho; también cuento con un novio estupendo, su nombre es Darien Chiba y me ah ayudado desde que todo comenzó o bueno casi, la verdad es que debería empezar por decir que mi vida no es de todo normal, yo soy una especie de reencarnación de la princesa de la luna que se llamaba Serenity, ella era la poseedora del cristal de plata y gobernaba el Milenio de Plata, sin embargo, la reina Beril junto con los generales de Negaverso destruyeron el reino y mi pasado que murió renació en mi gracias al poder del cristal de plata.

Cuando yo me entere que era una guerrera conocida como sailor moon no sabía qué hacer, en realidad mi gata Luna me lo dijo y aunque al principio no creí nada, pues tuve que caer en cuenta gracias a la infinidad de enemigos que empezaron a brotar de todos lados queriéndose apoderar de la tierra y sobre todo del cristal de plata; durante este proceso de aprendizaje, conocí a la que ahora son mis mejores amigas quienes me han ayudado incondicionalmente para vencer a los tipos malos una y otra vez al igual que Darien, hemos pasado por tanto que quizá no terminaría de contar todo lo que ha sido mi vida desde que comprendí que soy la reencarnación de una princesa y que mi futuro es el de construir un reino llamado Tokio de Cristal, Luna me ha dicho muchas veces que esa es mi misión, así que sin más lo eh tomado como eso, una simple misión.

Cada batalla en la que eh participado, ha sido devastadora pues mis amigas han tenido que dar sus vidas para protegerme, inclusive Darien tuvo que hacerlo, pero no me pondré triste pues se que eso ya paso; durante una de las batallas, conocí a la que en el futuro será mi hija, su nombre es Rini y aunque yo en realidad no le ve parecido conmigo, pues le llegue a tomar mucho aprecio y me encantaría verla de nuevo.

Para no hacer la historia muy larga porque no acabaría insisto, les reportare lo más sobresaliente de la última batalla, en realidad creo que fue la más rara y fuerte pues casi no la libramos mis amigas y yo pero gracias a la fuerza del cristal de plata lo logramos, sin embargo, cuando todo termino un buen amigo regreso a su planeta y desde aquel día no eh sabido nada de él, espero se encuentre bien, su nombre es Seiya Kou y también es una sailor scout, si aunque parezca extraño, el también es una ella pero lo gracioso de la historia es que este chico, vino a la tierra junto con otros dos chicos para buscar a su princesa quien se escondía de las manos de la perversa Sailor Galaxia quien quería todas las semillas estelares de la vía láctea, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten se hicieron pasar por cantantes pues de esa manera le hacían llegar mensajes a su princesa; los chicos ingresaron en mi preparatoria y pues la verdad me hicieron el tiempo más ameno pues en esos momentos Darien no estaba a mi lado, el había ido a estudiar a Estado Unidos y bueno yo pensaba que él estaba allá, sin embargo, nos enteramos después que Galaxia capturo su semilla.

Seiya siempre fue muy bueno conmigo y confieso que en verdad llegue a quererlo mucho, sin embargo, Haruka , Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, siempre me impidieron tener contacto con él y es que irónicamente no podía, yo en esos momentos tenia a Darien y no podía traicionarlo, aunque yo lo quería en esos momentos como un amigo, mis amigas no dejaban de molestarme con el futuro, creo que hasta llegue a odiar mi futuro por lo cruel que eran las cosas en esos momentos conmigo; mientras Galaxia se acercaba mas y mas a la tierra, la tensión entre las Star Lights y nosotras se hacía más grande, sin embargo Seiya y yo siempre estuvimos manteniendo el vinculo.

Algo que sucedió también fue que una pequeña de nombre Chibi-Chibi se quedo en mi casa y parecía que gracias a la magia se hizo pasar por mi hermana aunque muchos decían que era mi segunda hija del futuro, para cuando la batalla final estaba más que en la puerta esperando a entrar, descubrimos que la pequeña Chibi-Chibi era también una sailor scout pero no común y corriente como nosotras, sino que resulto ser la esencia buena de Galaxia, la cual regreso a ella cuando pude arrancar al caos de su cuerpo. Todo estaba casi terminado, mis amigas regresaron a la vida, al igual que Darien y la princesa del planeta de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten llamada Kakyuu; todo estaba en paz, sin embargo, los chicos se tuvieron que ir a reconstruir su planeta el cual había sido destruido por Sailor Galaxia, francamente no eh olvidado las palabras de Seiya pidiéndole a Darien que me protegiera, se oía dulce pero a la vez muy triste por decirlo, yo en esos momentos estaba muy emocionada por que todo había terminado bien y pues no puse el mismo énfasis que Seiya utilizo la última vez que lo vi, ahora no se qué será de su vida pero le deseo mucha suerte aunque la verdad me encantaría verlo y que me viera y que platicáramos de tantas cosas que bueno quizá haya algún milagro y pueda verlo.

Ahora han pasado casi 3 años desde aquella batalla contra Galaxia, la paz es evidente en toda la tierra, mis amigas las outers, tenían sus propias actividades; Haruka se empeñaba en ser piloto de carreras profesional por lo que consiguió que una empresa patrocinara sus carreras, Michiru por su parte entro a un colegio muy bueno y da clases de violín, además de ser considerada en el mundo artístico como una chica prodigio, por su lado Hotaru, regreso con el profesor Tomoe a continuar con su vida normal, ahora está en el último año de la secundaria y Setsuna abrió una especie de tienda donde vende todo tipo de antigüedades y aunque no descuida las puertas del tiempo, disfruta su estancia en la tierra ahora que no hay que pelear mas.

Valla casi olvidaba a mis amigas las inners, les platicare que ya estamos en el primer año de la Universidad, si como lo leen, yo entre a la universidad, estudio administración de empresas y bueno hasta ahora no ah sido tan difícil sobre todo porque mis amigas siguen conmigo, Lita está estudiando gastronomía pero también trabaja en una florería con su tía, por su lado Amy está estudiando Medicina como era de esperarse y para estar aun más preparada, está trabajando de voluntaria en el mismo hospital donde trabaja su mama, Rei también estudia en la misma universidad pero por causas de fuerza mayo estudia solo en el horario sabatino pues gracias a la enfermedad de su abuelo, ella tiene que hacerse del templo Hikawa junto con Nicolás, Mina hace la lucha y está estudiando Comunicación pues quiere ser una gran cantante algún día pero eso no es todo, ella esta ahorita trabajando en un salón de belleza para tener dinero pues Lita, Mina y yo rentaremos un departamento y entre las tres dividiremos los gastos.

La verdad es que no pensé que todo estuviera saliendo a pedir de boca, soy ahora una mujer que trata de ser más cuidadosa con sus cosas aunque me falta mucho todavía pero no me desespero, se que lo lograre pues Seiya en alguna ocasión me dijo que debo de confiar más en mi y eso lo pongo en práctica cada día; sé que es raro pero no puedo dejar de lado el cariño que le tengo a Seiya fue una parte importante en mi vida y ahora que Darien está trabajando en Estados Unidos pues poco lo veo, solo en mis vacaciones tenemos mayor contacto y en esos momentos es cuando más feliz estoy pero algo está cambiando y no sé que es, por lo pronto espero que todo siga marchando a la perfección.

Estamos en un mes de marzo, las chicas y yo estamos llenas de actividades por la escuela y el trabajo pero siempre hacemos un espacio en nuestras respectivas agendas para que un día a la semana pudiéramos vernos y platicar sobre nuestros logros o dudas existenciales, pues aunque Lita y Mina viven conmigo, si las veo o platico con ellas una vez a la semana en el departamento, es mucho y bueno Amy y Rei solo las veo cuando platicamos en la cafetería de siempre.

Otra semana está por terminar, son las 4pm, el calor se siente pero es divertido estar con las chicas en nuestro lugar preferido, la cafetería Ishikawa, donde lo más sabroso del lugar son los postres, a decir verdad yo siempre como postre y bueno las chicas piden sus cafés acompañados de algún pastel; normalmente nuestras platicas son muy amenas, cada una de mis amigas platica como han estado sus días tanto en la escuela como en sus respectivos trabajos y yo por lo general solo las oigo platicar pues lo único que siempre invade mi cabeza es pensar en ese chico de cabellera larga y ojos azules que no deja de tomar espacio en mi corazón. Lita comentaba de forma alegre de su trabajo con su Tía, Mina habla sobre algunas audiciones a las que ha ido, Amy platica feliz de sus experiencias en el hospital y de sus ganas enormes de ayudar a las personas, Rei por su lado comenta lo bueno que le ha sido estar en el templo y lo mucho su relación con Nicolás ah crecido. Mientras las oia a lo lejos hablar, mi concentración estaba en observar esa gran ventana imaginando que Seiya estaba parado ahí como siempre, con esa gran sonrisa que siempre me cautivo aunque no podía decirlo verdad, han pasado tantos años que quizá el hasta ya se haya olvidado de mi, suspiro hondo y me pregunto una y potra vez, ¿porque necesito estar con él?, siento una gran necesidad de verlo y decirle que me hace mucha falta porque el si me entendía a la perfección, sin embargo, algo me saco de mi cavilación…

-Serena – Amy me llamo pero muy fuerte

-Pues parece que está en otro planeta, verdad – alcance a escuchara a Mina un tanto risueña

-¡¡¡¡Serena!!!! – Rei me grito con tal fuerza que desperté de mi letargo

-¡¡¡¡Hay!!!! Que sucede, porque hiciste eso Rei - le conteste frenética adolorida de mi cabecita por el golpe que me dio

-No te enojes con Rei, ella solo trataba de que nos hicieras caso – Lita me decía tratando de disculpar a la regañona de Rei

-En qué piensas Serena, has estado así últimamente cada vez que nos vemos en este lugar – Mina me pregunto pero en realidad no supe que contestar

-No sé, simplemente no se qué pasa - baje la mirada y suspire y por ultimo agregue – Como estarán Seiya y los demás – terminando volví a observar la ventana pero esta vez las chicas también bajaron la vista, era obvio que también los extrañaban pero diferente a mí.

-Ellos están bien, recuerden que están reconstruyendo su planeta y eso lleva tiempo – Rei trato de hacerme sentir mejor pero yo quería estar con él, quería ayudarle pero no podía decirles

-Supongo que tienes razón, discúlpenme si las preocupe chicas, es solo que me entro en el pensamiento y me sentí triste, quizá es por la ausencia de Darien – voltee hacia la mesa y trate de cambiar de tema para no seguir preocupando a las chicas

-A propósito de Darien, ¿como ésta? ¿Vendrá para estas vacaciones? – Amy pregunto tímidamente

-Pues hable con él hace un par de días y me dijo que sí, que el vendrá a pasar unos días conmigo – levante la vista y sonreí para que las chicas lo notaran

-Que bien Serena – Mina me abrazo y me sonrió como la buena amiga que es

Horas después de aquella intervención, todas salimos de aquel lugar y nos dedicamos a seguir con nuestras vidas, Mina dijo que llegaría tarde pues tendría trabajo extra en la escuela, Lita por su lado también se disculpo y dijo que también llegaría tarde a la casa, Amy y Rei agarraron camino para diferentes partes y yo, regrese al departamento, entre, deje mis llaves como siempre en la mesa del comedor, camine hasta la cocina y me serví un vaso con agua, proseguí a caminar hasta mi habitación donde deje mi vaso con agua en el buro y proseguí a deshacerme de toda mi vestimenta aquedándome en mi bóxer y mi blusita de tirantes para después acostarme en mi camita y prender la televisión en lo que concilio el sueño pues mañana tendré muchas cosas que hacer; estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando de repente oí la canción que Three Lights cantaba, como de rayo me incorpore y no lo podía creer, ¿era posible que los chicos aún siguieran en los corazones de miles de personas aquí en la tierra?

En realidad no lo podía creer, me senté al filo de mi cama observando a Seiya y varias imágenes saltaron a mi mente, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápido y me emocione tanto que no dejaba de sonreír era algo sorprendente que no podía parar, algunas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas y fue cuando sentí una gama de emociones en mi cuerpo que no sabía hacia donde me llevarían, lo único de lo que estoy cierta es que mi ilusión de ver una vez más a Seiya se hace cada día mas y mas fuerte, después de ver aquel video de Three Lights, abrí mi ventana y observe el cielo estrellado pensando en una sola persona Seiya Kou.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno pues espero les agrade el capi que a continuación les presento, es un día con el inigualable Seiya Kou…

Capitulo 2

_-¡¡¡¡¡Bombón!!!!!_

Abrí mis ojos sorpresivamente y murmure "No puede ser otra vez el mismo sueño", observe el techo de mi alcoba y en voz baja me dije a mi mismo que ya son varios días de haber empezado noche tras noche con esta pesadilla que espero no pase de eso; me incorporo pues una vez más estoy bañado en sudor, volteo a mi derecha y ahí está ella, durmiendo plácidamente y yo, ya no se qué hacer, quiero ver a bombón pero no puedo seguir viviendo de recuerdos, me prometí no volver a sentir este tipo sentimientos, ella debe estar bien junto con su novio y yo debo tener mi propia vida, ya falta poco para que Kakyuu y yo contraigamos nupcias y Yaten no hace más que molestarme para que la invite…

_-Seiya, estas bien – voltee mi mirada y ahí estaba con una sonrisa tocando mi mano_

_-Estoy bien, es solo que tuve una pesadilla, vuelve a dormir – le conteste el gesto besándole la mejilla y mientras ella volvía a dormir, me dispuse a irme al baño a refrescarme con un poco de agua para después regresar a mi cama y tratar de conciliar el sueño._

Cuando llegue al baño, estaba refrescando mi rostro con un poco de agua y en cuanto alce la cara para poder verme en el espejo, una imagen salto no sé si a mi mente o en el espejo pero me perturbo, cerré mis ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos, la imagen se había desaparecido, algo raro está pasando murmure; tome la toalla del piso pues la deje caer ante la impresión, observe una vez más el espejo y tras unos segundos, apague la luz, camine hasta mi ventana tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta inmediata para lo que sucedía pero al no encontrar más nada, me dispuse a volver a dormir, así que me recosté una vez más en mi cama y no paso mucho cuando pude conciliar el sueño…

_-¡¡¡Seiya!!! – Alcance a oír mientras salía de mi letargo - ¡¡¡Seiya!!! – Volví a escuchar mi nombre pero ahora mucho más cerca – anda dormilón, ya es medio día – una luz intensa me saco de mi sueño y pesadamente abrí mis ojos _

_-Que no ves que la princesa ya quiere hacer su ronda por el reino, levántate o llegaremos tarde – sentí como alguien me jalo y no podía ser un sueño así que cuando divise, pude ver a Sailor Healer tomando mi ropa y aventándomela en el rostro_

_-Pero que rayos – vocifere mientras me incorporaba, sentándome a la orilla de la cama – porque estas como Sailor Healer – pregunte extrañado pues usualmente siempre estábamos en nuestra forma masculina_

_-Bueno, es simple la princesa va estar expuesta durante la visita por el reino y dado que todavía soy una guerrera, no como tú, pues Maker y yo así asistiremos a la princesa, así que ahora muévete o llegaremos tarde, te espero afuera – mire sorprendido a Healer mientras salía algo molesta por mi comentario_

Valla ya no los entiendo, primero me dicen que rehaga mi vida y ahora que lo trato de hacer se molestan porque es la princesa, de verdad que no le doy gusto a nadie, que fastidio; tome mi pantalón, me lo puse y tome una camisa que Healer me había votado en la cama, a decir verdad, no sé si deba ir como Seiya pues yo todavía no he dejado de ser una guerrera como Healer o Maker pero por el otro lado, ella ya me ve como su futuro marido, "¡¡Ahhh!! Mi vida no puede ser más problemática" grite mientras terminaba de ponerme los zapatos para salir y encontrarme con Healer…

_-Eres una molestia Seiya, a ver si puedes ser más puntual – Healer me regaño una y otra vez con su típico toque_

_-Lo que sucede es que ese sueño me despertó otra vez y tarde mucho en conciliar el sueño, ya no se qué hacer – baje la mirada mientras seguíamos nuestro camino_

_-No debes de preocuparte, es solo eso un mal sueño porque sigues pensando en la coneja, ¿o no? – Healer me sorprendió con sus palabras pero era verdad, seguía pensando en ella_

_-Se que debo dejarla en el pasado, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que quizá ella no esté bien – hice un alto inesperado en mi andar y observe a Healer quien pasos adelante se detuvo y me observo_

_-Se que te duele no ver más a la coneja pero entiende que ella tiene un destino que no puede dejar de lado – Healer hizo una pausa y me tomo de los hombros – Tienes que continuar, pronto ya no serás el mismo Seiya, ahora serás el gobernante de este planeta junto con la princesa, no lo eches a perder por un simple recuerdo, se feliz, entiendes – cuando termino de hablarme se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino_

Pensé unos segundos antes de incorporarme al camino, en verdad tiene razón, debo de ver yo también por mi planeta y la princesa, se que ella es feliz con su novio y su destino, entonces yo también debo ser feliz con el mío; suspire y seguí mi camino hasta llegar al salón principal donde Kakyuu ya me esperaba en compañía de Maker, Yumi quien es la dama de compañía de la princesa y alguien más que no conocía muy bien, ¿quién será?...

_-Qué bueno que llegas Seiya, ahora podemos partir a nuestra visita – Kakyuu sonrió y me tendió la mano para que la ayudase a salir de aquel palacio dignamente_

Ambos salimos caminando en compañía de Maker, Healer, Yumi y la otra chica, en realidad se me hacía familiar pero por más que trataba no recordaba de donde; una rato después de salir del palacio, nos detuvimos en una aldea cercana al castillo, eran escasamente unas diez casas, eran muy humildes y Kakyuu decidió salir del carruaje para conocer mejor a los aldeanos y darles su apoyo en lo que se necesite para seguir manteniendo el equilibrio dentro del reino pues la princesa siempre ha dicho que todas las personas del reino deben ser consentidas de vez en vez para que éstos estén contentos y no haya batallas incensarías en el planeta.

Rato después continuamos nuestros camino pero durante el traslado, no deje de observar a la nueva acompañante, así que sin más pregunte quien era pues nadie me la había presentado; la oportunidad se dio pues Maker y Healer hablaban con la princesa sobre algunas peticiones de aldeanos de los poblados sur y norte del reino, era ahora o nunca, le pregunte cual era su nombre…

_-Soy Azumi Kiro – levanto la mirada y me observo de arriba abajo – Y tú, debes ser Seiya Kou mejor conocido por ser Sailor Star Fighter, ¿no es así? – arqueo una de sus cejas y me extendió la mano derecha en señal de saludo_

_-Mucho gusto – conteste, estrechando la mano de Azumi – puedo preguntar a que se debe tu compañía en este viaje – pregunte curioso pues no entendía el porqué de la situación_

_-Fácil, seré la nueva guerrera que ayude a la princesa en su guardia real – contesto con tanta serenidad que me hele unos segundos, escuche bien, será una guerrera_

_-Así que serás la nueva guerrera que se encargara de proteger a la princesa – hable con ironía y quizá con algo de sarcasmo pues no había lugar en nuestro espacio para una mas_

_-Así es Seiya, ella será mi nueva guerrera – Kakyuu se acerco y me tomo del brazo sonriendo con una gran dulzura_

_-Sabes esto era una sorpresa, pero como siempre eres un curioso de lo peor – Healer se agrego a la conversación haciendo una broma, mientras yo me quede estático pensando una y otra vez sin asimilar lo que me decían_

Al paso del viaje, llegamos a otra aldea pero en esta ocasión no tuve las ganas de bajarme del carruaje y hacer la caminata por aquel poblado, decidí quedarme y meditar; Maker y Healer me observaron serias pero no me hicieron mayor comentario, era obvio que no estaban contentas por la decisión de Kakyuu pero como rebatirle algo a la princesa. Durante varios minutos pensé en si de verdad era correcto hacerla de príncipe o seguir siendo un guerrero pues después de todo no recuerdo haber sido diferente, siempre he sido alguien que lucha y ahora ya no podre continuar con esa labor y peor aún estaré separado de mis mejores amigos Yaten y Taiki; estaba cavilando cuando de repente escuche gritos que provenían de donde se encontraban las chicas y la princesa, salí del carruaje lo más rápido que pude y al llegar me percate que había un sujeto enorme que medía unos 10 metros era impresionante su tamaño y estaba atemorizando el lugar, poseía un extraño poder que pude comprobar cuando Healer y Maker lo recibieron…

_-¡¡¡Sailor Healer, Sailor Maker!!! – grite mientras me acercaba rápidamente a auxiliarlas_

_-Seiya debes tener cuidado es un monstruo muy poderoso – Healer me hablo tratando de ponerse de pie_

Observe para ver si veía a Azumi y a Kakyuu pude darme cuenta que estaban muy cerca de aquel sujeto; Azumi estaba delante de Kakyuu y Yumi para protegerlas, sin embargo, el sujeto hizo uso de su poder y las tres volaron a unos metros de aquel enorme monstruo, me acerque a kakyuu para ver si estaba bien, ella contesto que si al igual que Yumi, sin embargo, con gran molestia me dirigí a Azumi…

_-Azumi, se supone que debes proteger a la princesa – le grite a la chica nueva con ira _

Ella volteo a verme, se incorporo y se lanzo a atacar a aquel sujeto en compañía de Maker y Healer mientras yo observaba sin poder hacer mucho pues Kakyuu no dejo que me despegara de ella; una vez más el monstruo utilizo su técnica y las chicas salieron volando, fue entonces que me decidí, saque mi estrella y me transforme una vez más en Sailor Star Fighter…

_-"Laser de estrella Fugaz" - ataque a aquel monstruo haciendo que retrocediera un poco mientras me acercaba a mis compañeras Healer y Maker_

_-Saber Fighter, ya era hora – Healer me decía mientras se incorporaba al igual que Maker_

_-¡¡Cuidado!! – grito Azumi haciéndose a un lado librando el ataque de aquel sujeto_

Tanto Healer, como Maker alcanzaron a esquivar el ataque y yo pues ni se diga, las cuatro estábamos ahí y se necesitaba de alguien que comandara al equipo; fue entonces que le dije a Azumi que ayudara a Maker y a Healer para contraatacar al monstruo con sus poderes al máximo mientras yo lo distraía…

_-Anda monstruo, ven que yo te derrotare – salte y evite que me aplastara junto con las rocas de aquel risco – "Laser de estrella fugaz" grite mientras lo atacaba haciendo tiempo a que las chicas lanzaran su ataque combinado_

"Infierno Estelar de Healer", "Estrella de Sailor Maker"," Lluvia Estelar Centellante" los tres poderes se combinaron y dieron justo en el blanco y para rematar, lance mi ataque también para deshacernos de este individuo "Laser de estrella fugaz", su cuerpo comenzó a colapsarse y de inmediato comenzó a pulverizarse solo quedando el puro polvo; cuando todo paso, Kakyuu se acerco a mí y me abrazo como si me hubiese ido por mucho tiempo, los habitantes de la aldea nos agradecieron por haberlos ayudado y sin más, partimos de regreso al palacio pues para la princesa, ya habían sido muchas sorpresas el día de hoy y aunque no se pudo concretar toda la visita a los poblados que ya estaban en el itinerario, no pudimos exponer la salud de nuestra gobernante ante tantas sorpresas.

Durante el camino de regreso al palacio, todo estuvo tranquilo, Kakyuu descansaba en mi hombro mientras Healer y Maker dormitaban, cada una por su lado, Yumi estaba leyendo un libro y Azumi quien no quitaba su mirada de la ventanilla, no dejaba de inquietarme, en verdad será tan poderosa para cumplir la misión de proteger a Kimonku y a Kakyuu de cualquier enemigo que se atreva a hacer algo; mis pensamientos no dejaban de hacerse más confusos, sin embargo, una visión me asalto sacándome de mis pensamientos, fue tan real que puedo jurar haber estado en ese sitio, fueron solo unos segundos pero bastaron para que sudara en frio, todo fue muy raro pero como podía decirlo si yo mismo no se qué pasa…

"Ya llegamos" la voz del cochero se dejo oír y en segundos la puerta se abrió, primero bajaron Sailor Maker y Sailor Healer, segundo Yumi, tercero Kakyuu seguida de mi y por último Azumi bajo del carruaje; todos caminamos hasta donde el salón principal se encontraba para esperar a que la cena fuera servida pues para la hora que era, mi estomago ya me pedía de comer, durante ese tiempo Kakyuu se retiro unos momentos con Yumi para cambiarse de ropa para posteriormente bajar a cenar. Mire hacia Maker y Healer, ellas me vieron y se aproximaron hasta donde me encontraba mientras Azumi permanecía sentada con las piernas cruzadas, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y sus brazos de igual manera estaban cruzados; Maker me hizo una observación molesta, la cual también secundo Healer…

_-No puedo creer que me lo estén diciendo – voltee con rabia mi cara, en verdad no quería seguir oyéndolas_

_-Sabes que debes hacerlo, tu estancia como Sailor Star Light se termina y debes pensar más en como debes de proteger al reino y a la princesa – Healer apretó sus puños mientras me hablaba_

_-Sabes que debes dejar de ser tan imprudente, ahora pronto serás príncipe y nuestra misión será cuidar de ti y de la princesa, no lo olvides – Maker tomo mi hombro mientras yo no podía creer lo que oía_

_-Azumi es ahora la nueva guerrera, deja que haga su trabajo – Healer se cruzo de brazos y se volteo molesta_

_-Healer tiene razón Seiya, ahora ella será la tercer guerrera, debes asimilarlo por la princesa – Maker también se dio la media vuelta para irse a sentar_

_-Pero que dicen, ustedes también son mis hermanos, no puedo dejar que peleen solos, Yaten y Taiki, no voy a dejar de ser Seiya, el irreverente, molesto e imprudente Seiya y tampoco dejare de ser Sailor Fighter – me transformé en Sailor Fighter ante sus miradas de asombro, apreté mis puños y baje mi mirada_

_-Sabes Sailor Fighter, no sé cómo es que la princesa te eligió para protegerla si eres tan inmadura – Azumi me estaba hablando como si no supiera a quien se estaba dirigiendo, su voz era tan fría y tan soberbia que hasta Maker y Healer se sorprendieron_

_-Que dijiste – Gire mi cabeza y mi mirada contestando con molestia, observe, cómo se ponía de pie retándome como si yo no fuera nadie – No tienes derecho a decirme esas palabras, como te atreves – me acerque a ella pero ella pareció no importarle_

_-Tranquila Fighter – Maker se acerco a mí y me tomo del hombro_

_-Azumi, porque no vas a hacer algo, no querrás que la princesa se dé cuenta que tratas mal a su prometido – Healer también se acerco y hablo con su toque especial, haciendo que la chica de cabello negro como el mío se saliera del gran salón_

"Demonios" pensé mientras apretaba con todas mis fuerzas mis puños, impotentes pues en verdad que Azumi y yo tendríamos un buen duelo, nadie me reta y se sale con la suya y esta chica no sería la excepción; Maker y Healer se transformaron en Yaten y Taiki, ambos se acercaron a mí y trataron de calmarme, yo también volví a ser Seiya y los tres nos sentamos a platicar, sin embargo, no hubo de que platicar pues Kakyuu llego invitándonos a todos a pasar al gran comedor…

_-Yumi, quieres decirle a Sailor Star Night que la requiero para la cena – Kakyuu expreso una orden y continuo con sus sonrisa_

No paso mucho tiempo y Azumi llego con su atuendo de civil, se sentó al lado de mi y eso hizo que de inmediato la atmosfera cambiara de tono, sin embargo, Yaten y Taiki relajaron el ambiente al cambiar lugares con Azumi; la cena fue larga, tranquila y silenciosa pues era de mala educación platicar durante los alimentos, al término de la cena, Kakyuu nos informo que pasaríamos al salón principal pues tenía que platicar con nosotros sobre el destino de las guerreras de Kimonku…

_-Kimonku, siempre ha tenido tres guardianas principales desde tiempos inmemoriales, es por eso que ante la situación de compromiso que existe entre Seiya y yo, decidí que Azumi les ayudara a ustedes Sailor Healer y Sailor Maker a seguir sirviendo al planeta y a mí como hasta ahora – observe derrotado las palabras de Kakyuu junto con los rostros de mis inseparables amigos y una impotencia enorme por no poder hacer o decir nada pues mi decisión estaba tomada ya_

_-Sera como ordene princesa – Yaten y Taiki hicieron una reverencia en forma de aceptación_

_-Seiya, quiero conocer tu opinión, ¿estás de acuerdo? – Kakyuu me observo y tiernamente me pregunto, pero que puedo decir sin sentirme tan mal_

_-Es como desees, yo acatare tus órdenes por el bienestar de Kimonku y el tuyo mismo – hice una reverencia pero mis puños no dejaban de apretarse_

_-Bien, entonces desde ahora, ya no serás una Sailor Star Light, ahora simplemente serás mi prometido a quien deberán obedecer todos en el reino y respecto a Fighter, ella podrá seguir contigo si quieres o será enviada de vuelta a su lugar de origen – Kakyuu me observo y por unos momentos sonrió como si todo fuera muy fácil_

Dude unos instantes pero conteste que quería conservar la esencia de Fighter en mi cuerpo pues después de tantos años llegue a complementar mi ser con ella, baje la mirada junto con mi cabeza, pues ya era un hecho que mi labor como guerrera protectora de Kimonku había terminado en este día.

Después de eso, todos partimos hacia nuestras habitaciones, Yaten y Taiki se despidieron de mi muy formales y se metieron en sus respectivas habitaciones, Azumi no fue la excepción y ahora también estaría junto a nosotros durmiendo en el palacio; una vez en mi habitación me tire en la cama, había sido un día largo y muy complicado como para tener ganas de hacer algo, sin embargo, mi puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a Kakyuu, ésta entro como usualmente lo hacía desde hace ya varios meses…

_-Seiya estas bien – Kakyuu me pregunto mientras se sentaba por un lado mío_

_-Estoy bien, es solo que todo fue muy rápido, me tomara tiempo asimilarlo pero estoy bien, necesitas algo – termine por preguntar mientras me sentaba al lado de ella_

"_No, solo pensé en hacerte compañía pues pude darme cuenta que no te sentías bien con lo ocurrido hace unos momentos en el salón"_ – Kakyuu me abrazo y me dio un ligero beso en los labios agregando – _"sabes que no haría nada que te pusiera triste o molesto pero quiero que entiendas que una vez que seamos esposos, tu labor va a cambiar en el planeta y debes de estar preparado, las labores de las Sailor Star Lights ya no serán para ti, ¿entiendes?"_ – Su tacto para hablarme siempre me hacía pensar que podía hacer todo lo que ella me dijera, sin embargo, ahora era diferente, en verdad tiene razón, todo cambiara cuando sea el gobernante del planeta y eso me asusta mucho, ¿Qué haré?

_-No te preocupes, solo dame algo de tiempo y veras que todo será diferente – tome su mano y le conteste aún con la mirada baja – protegeré a este planeta, no lo dudes – termine mis palabras sonriendo, y alzando mi mirada coquetamente guiñe mi ojo_

Después de un rato de platicar, ambos terminamos recostados en mi cama para disponernos a "dormir", durante un rato me deje llevar por mis impulsos propios de hombre y una vez más Kakyuu me entrego su cuerpo, pasaron unos minutos después de que ambos terminamos y algo perturbo mi mente envolviéndola con imágenes poco usuales que se me empezaban a hacer familiares pues en mi pesadilla se repetían constantemente, mire hacia donde Kakyuu estaba y observe que permanecía dormida, así que me dirigí una vez más a mi ventana y susurre su nombre "Serena Tsukino" suspire y pensé en bombón y si todo en su vida era felicidad; "como te extraño bombón" murmure recordando brevemente algunas de las cosas que nos sucedieron mientras estuve en la tierra cuando paso lo de Sailor Galaxia, ¿Qué será de ti? ¿Me seguirás recordando? ¿Me extrañaras? Hay tantas preguntas en mi cabeza que no se si podre aguantar, espero volverte a ver algún día querida bombón y me platiques si has sido feliz durante este tiempo…

Continuara…

Nota: Espero les haya agradado este capítulo, gracias por sus lidas opiniones ^.^ se aceptan quejas y sugerencias pues recuerden que mi trabajo lo puedo ir mejorando con sus consejos y recomendaciones…


End file.
